A Wizard on the Hellmouth, Book 1: The Last Wizard
by Ragnoroks-Apostle
Summary: Harry Potter won, but was changed forever on the path to Victory. After years of unfair imprisonment, he escapes in a way nobody ever thought possible-and ends up someplace...else. Rated M for language and sexual themes.


Here we go! a little experiment with a HP/Buffy crossover. Takes place in the buffyverse. I dont own anything in this story but the armegeddon and some spells ill probably make up. Don't sue, Cause I have nothing but a stick of gum and some floppy disc.

_Wizard On the Hellmouth-Prolouge_

_**My name, you ask? Harrison James Potter. I'm named after my great uncle, on my mother's side. Of course, not many people would connect that name- and who I was known as once, a great many years ago- to who I am today.**_

_**The year is 2019, 22 years have passed since the third war ended. Halloween, 1997... That was a bloody day. It was the day the last of the Death Corps died. Most of them by my own hand. It was the day the dark lord Voldemort was killed. Do you know what he said to me, even as I pressed down on the spear over his neck?**_

_**He smirked, and and murmered in that cold, hypnotic voice of his. Muttered something that made me mad enough, filled me with enough rage, to prove it. 'You and me Harry...we aren't so different. The Dark Lord and the Boy-Who-Lived. I told you that night, three years gone, that there was only power, and those that would seek it. Those like myself...and you Harry. Remember, there will always be another to take my place.' The glow in his eyes told me who he thought would do that. I had hoped he was wrong...that I wasn't like that! But...as it turns out...he wasn't far from the mark.**_

_**------------------------**_

"Harrison! It's time!" _Ah...my escorts are a bit late. _"Shut your mouth, Reg! You dont want to go waking the dementors..." Yes, thats right. Today is the thirty-first...one more hour before the centennial.Soon I would give this damn government a reason to have locked me up, I would show them the vengeance of their savior. Aah...yes. You don't know, do you? I'm locked up in Azkaban, and have been for going on 20 years. Today, tonight really, is the fifth Azkaban centennial. They celebrate with a sick little game...They call it 'Dementor's Kiss'. It actually has nothing to do with the filthy creatures. It is a codename for the games they play with the most feared and famous of their prisoners. I am among the dozen or so chips in the game, this time. The 'kiss' is a rite of passage, for the Azkaban guards. Aside from unspeakables, The Azkaban guardians are considered the most elite troops in the British Wizarding Ministry. It's been this way since I killed Tom, and the dementors were forever imprisoned into the walls of the dark fortress. The dementors silent screams are worse, they say, then they had been when they could rome the halls freely. I wouldn't know. The specialized position of guard requires a certain amount of resiliancy training, just to retain function in the prison. The Gore Fiends...thats what commonfolk call the Azkaban guardians. They use prisoners, me and my ilk, in this training. This will be the first of these sessions where they bring me in, and the last. Only fitting they start on the anniversary of the damned isle, no?

Of course...they have never tried anything like this with me. Fifteen, hell, five years back people would have remembered never to let me out of my shackles. They would have remembered the power I wielded...the power they forced me to wield. As the guard turned the key to let my left shackle loose, I smiled. When the click echoed through the room, and a siren went off, he looked up at me, curious.

"Code P siren...Never thought I would hear it outside of academy drills...wonder whats going on?" He seemed to be murmuring to himself. As he reached over to unlock the other shackle, I stood limply, watching him destroy himself. As the second click sounded, I answered him.

" 'Code P 'Code Potter. If the magical restraints of the convict Harrison James Potter should ever be broken or released, an alert would be sounded throughout the prison and to the minister and head of law enforcement, magical division, instantaneously'. You see, this convict was experimented on, treated, and changed in his most base nature for the sole reason of becoming an unstoppable weapon. When this weapon incured some...'Collateral' damage in the fight it was used in, it was locked up, never to be seen again by public eyes."

Even as I spoke, I reached into myself and touched my magical core, and smiled as I felt the power pulsate in me again. My body began to change. My malnourished form slowly began to fill out...I could feel the strength returning to me as my magic pulsated, healing me. He stumbled backwards, terror in his eyes. I winked at him, my old roguish attitude back in full stride- a result of my magic healing me, no doubt.

"I'm that weapon. I'm that convict. I am the boy-who-lived, and the man-who-died. I am a savior, and a villian. I was the only hope, and now I'm the only weakness. I am Harry Potter."

And I released. The explosion of pent up magical power was magnificent. The destruction , as the pulses of power charged throughout the prison, and even miles into the ocean itself, was utterly extravagent. It felt wonderful to let the beast loose, if only for a few seconds. This kind of power output was enough that my body would destroy itself soon. I would take the entirety of this isle and it's thrice damned inhabitants with me.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Daily Profit, fifty-five minutes later...delivered to everyone in the British Wizarding World._

_**The output of magical power that destroyed the wizarding prison was thought to be an american attack on british soil. The muggle Prime Minister immidietly answered with his own salvo of muggle destructive power. The muggle world has gone insane, and entire countrys are destroying one another in a foolhardy attempt to save themselves...It seems Potter finally got his revenge on us, for what we did. May our gods have mercy on our souls.**_

_**The muggles had indeed gone insane. The magical output had spread throughout the world, affecting them all, its violent nature turning even the most softhearted pacifist into into angry drunks. The incredible military might of the Colonist, Europe, Asia, and the middle east all erupted at once. Hidden nuclear devices were detonated,and wide-scale destruction took place. The humans in the international space stations watched helplessly as their planet burned beneath them...they would be the last hope of humans in that universe. The nuclear force has pushed the planet slightly out of orbit. Just enough to get in the way of a comet, a good many thousands of years later. As the massive ball of ice, twice the size of the moon, smashed into the planet, it went spinning out of control even as everything left alive died. Hundreds of thousands of years later, the earth would smash into the glowing sun, and the human legacy would be left almost completely destroyed. One being watched all this happen, and a smirk glowed on his face. Clever emreld eyes twinkled mysteriously with a sinister delight.**_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_"I'll be damned! Without even meaning to, the brat destroyed an entire civilazation! An entire world, thousands of creatures and new screams filling hell's showroom now... A reward is in order. He sped up the process by damn near 50 years, at that! I think I'll give my heir the gift of another chance...Hell, I don't think even Lucy would object. Besides, those goddamn pricks, PtBs, are starting to get on my nerves. Wacked out plotlines, thousands of insanely powerful women appearing in the blink of the proverbial divine eye...I think I'll screw with them a little. Mmmm...he might like that one universe with all the sparkly naked japanese women fighting evil with love and miniskirts...SLAP Ack! I have got to stop watching that one...off to the buffyverse Harry! and Good luck."_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Across dimensions and backwards in time, a body shimmered into existence outside a small diner in the American west.. As the body thudded to the ground and lay still, a blond woman walked out. She very nearly tripped over the man she would have normally thought homeless, with his clothing state. What he was wearing could barely be called rags. But no, he was far too healthy..._'oo..very healthy.._' to be homeless. She briefly wondered where he had come from, when she heard a slight moan and he pushed himself up to his knees. They man shook shaggy black hair from his eyes and glanced upwards, catching her gaze. She almost gasped at the intensity in the somewhat groggy green eyes, and shivered slightly when she heard him talk. "Wha...where? Where..am I?..." Shaking her head to clear it, for even stuttering and woozy, his voice carried more than a hint of potency. "Your in Sunnydale, California...Hey! Are you alright? Hey!" The man had fallen back, and she suddenly noticed a slight pool of blood forming beneath his head. A head injury? She bent down and pushed one arm under him and around his shoulders, lifting the much larger man with incredible ease for such a petite person. She carried him to her car, laying him in the back seat quickly, before leaving the area heading for the hospital. Dawn probably wouldn't be happy when she got back home late, but she was sure to get over it. Right? Right!

------------------------

Well, I decided to change Harry's arrival time in the buffyverse from the original design. Doing some major reconstruction of old story design and attempting to catch up on the Buffy seasons. Lookit there, the resident Elder slayer discovers...Mr. Potter himself, of course!

Will update soon as possible, and yes, I will try this time.

Ahem. This chapter has been edited to flow more smoothly and many grammatical mistakes have been corrected.

-Apostle


End file.
